custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Good Day, Good Night (SuperMalechi's version)
SuperMalechi (talk) 16:37, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Good Day, Good Night is a Barney Home Video that was originally released in November 4, 1994. SuperMalechi's theory of what if this video has different scenes, BJ! Baby Bop, Riff and four extra kids added. Plot Barney and his friends are playing outside on a beautiful sunny day in the playground. BJ and George tell Barney that they have always wanted to be able to stayup all night long just to see what happens at nighttime. The kids are in for some nighttime fun during the day with the help of Barney's special "Night Timer." When the lights go down, they all imagine that it is nighttime and get ready for bed by brushing their teeth and putting on their pajamas. Barney teaches them that there are some unusual sights and sounds associated with nighttime. After singing some of their favorite "nighttime" songs, the stars begin to fade and before they know it, the morning sun is shining once again. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *George *Peppa *Phoebe Jared *Shawn Feldman *Derek Lavender *Carlos Bove *Kathy Arlington *Min Anil Songs #Barney Theme Song #Four Little Butterflies #Mister Sun #And the Green Grass Grows All Around #The Imagination Song #The Barney Bag #What Makes a Flower So Pretty? #Growing #For They're Good Jolly Fellow #Getting Ready For Bed #Just One More Thing #Brahms' Lullaby #Listen to the Night Time #Are You Sleeping? #Aiken Drum #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #Mister Sun (Reprise) #Friends are Forever (focusing on day and night) #I Love You Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice, and Late 1993/1994-1997/1998-present costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997/1998-present costume. *BJ had his Season 3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997/1998-present costume. *Riff has his Season 2/10-present voice and Late 1993/2006-present costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Room for Everyone". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "Room for Everyone". *The musical arrangements from the third season would've been used instead of the unrealistic 1997-2000 music by Bob Singleton. *If The Imagination Song,, And the Green Grass Grows All Around, For They're a Good Jolly Fellow, and Friends are Forever are used in this home video, the Late 1990-1992 Backyard Gang/Season 1-3 arrangements of For They're A Good Jolly Fellow and Friends are Forever would've been their 1988 Stephen Baltes remixes, with some Bob Singleton things from the first season (1992) layed on the top. Plus, the Season 3 version of The Imagination Song would've had been it's 1989-1990 arrangement (from "Let's go to the library with Barney"), with some things layed on top. *Even though the Barney costume (used in some episodes like "If the Shoe Fits....", "Anyway You Slice It", "A Welcome Home" and "It's Raining, It's Pouring") is used in the front cover, the Barney costume from "Room For Everyone" is used in SuperMalechi's custom version of this home video. Category:1997 episodes Category:Barney and Friends Season 4 Category:SuperMalechi's Movies Category:SuperMalechi's Upcoming Videos Category:SuperMalechi's Parodies Category:SuperMalechi